Marx Francois
|status= Alive |species= Human |gender= Male |affinity= |age= 25 |birthday= October 21st |sign= Libra |height= 167 cm |weight= |blood= A |eyes= Gold |hair= Blue |family= |occupation= Magic Knight |squad= |country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= |manga= Chapter 29 |anime= |jva= |eva= }} is one of the advisers of the Magic Emperor. Appearance Marx is a young man with fair hair in a bowl cut hairstyle. He has narrow eyes with long lashes and a typically serious expression on his face. He wears a dark, long sleeved formal jacket under a light, furred mantle with an attached robe that reaches nearly to his ankles. The front of his mantle is decorated with an ornate chain and clasp. The collar of his jacket is trimmed with fur and has six diamond-shaped ornaments placed horizontally across the front. Personality Dutiful and serious, Marx is often frustrated by the Magic Emperor's tendency to shirk his duties and go off searching for new magic. He frequently loses his composure when dealing with Julius' starry-eyed outbursts about various magic, and struggles to keep the Emperor on task. Though a high ranked mage who works alongside Clover's top officials, Marx has an amiable and courteous personality as shown when he treats Asta with respect despite his low status. Biography As the Magic Emperor is away during the attack on the Clover Kingdom, the Emperor is concerned that Julius is not there to protect him, but Marx assures the Emperor that he and the other advisers of the Magic Emperor will protect him. Although inside, he is also annoyed and wonders where the Magic Emperor went. As soon as the Magic Emperor opens his communication spell, Marx contacts him. He is surprised that the Magic Emperor knows about the attack already and how it went. He asks the Magic Emperor to come to the medical ward, as Fuegoreon Vermillion's situation is not good. At the Star Awards Festival, Marx stands behind Julius and projects the Magic Emperor's voice to the crowd. He later does the same for Augustus. A week later at the Royal Knights Selection Exam, Marx once again accompanies Julius. When Zora Ideale arrives and puts his arm around the Magic Emperor, Marx threatens the rogue, who is forced to join the other Magic Knights. After all the knights travel to the battlefield, Marx projects the tournament bracket. He then stands to Julius' right and quietly watches the matches. Battle Prowess Magic *'Communication Magic': Marx uses this form of magic to transmit and project auditory and visual information. *'Memory Communication Magic': Marx uses this form of magic to probe the memories of individuals in order to get information. According to Marx, the information obtained using this magic is absolute. Memory Search Magic.png|Marx reading Georg's and Catherine's memories. Abilities *'Magic Bullet': Marx is capable of manifesting and concentrating his mana on his hand. Subsequently, he can launch the mana towards an opponent, blasting them away. Equipment *'Grimoire': Max possesses a grimoire that contains various communication-based spells. Trivia *Marx ranked 40th in the first popularity poll. *Marx's grimoire design is the background for Order of Knights Book's cover. *Marx's favorite things are tea between jobs and, generally, Julius. References Navigation es:Marx fr:Marx